Muñeca de trapo
by Mitsuki Haruno
Summary: [OneShoot Songfic] Sasuke arrepentido por su comportamiento con la pelirosa, escapa para volver a verla una noche nevada de invierno. Mal Summary, entrar, leer y dejar reviews! [SasuxSaku]


……………………………………………………………

**Muñeca de Trapo  
**_by: Mitsuki Haruno_

……………………………………………………………

_Disclaimer: Los personajes e historia de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Esta historia esta escrita sin ánimo de lucro, solo como entretenimiento.  
_

……………………………………………………………

_Como esos cuadros que aun están por colgar,  
como el mantel de la cena de ayer.  
Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,  
y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar.  
_

Camino sin rumbo fijo sobre la nieve virgen, que profano con mis pisadas descalzas. Siento como el frío me cala hasta los huesos y mis brazos se entumecen. Pero ningún dolor físico se puede comparar con el que debes sentir por mi maldita culpa.

Mis pasos se hacen vagos y lentos, adentrándome más y más en las profundidades del bosque. Me tambaleo y me apoyo en un árbol para no ceder ante el cansancio. No se cuanto tiempo llevo caminando, aunque tampoco me interesa. Ahora mismo solo pienso en ti y en todo el dolor que te he causado por una estupidez.

Cientos de recuerdos que pasé junto a ti me vienen a la mente, inundándome de melancolía y añoranza. Echo de menos que te preocupes por mí, esos dos jades tan expresivos que siempre me miraban deseosos de ser correspondidos, tus sonrisas llenas de calidez que nunca llegué a corresponder. Siento no haberte demostrado mis sentimientos antes, y ahora me arrepiento.

_Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en un té,  
como el infiel dice nunca lo haré.  
Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor.  
Me olvidaras si no firmo mi declaración._

La sangre fluye por mis numerosas heridas, marcando un rojo sendero en la nieve blanca y pura. Pero no me voy a rendir, no pienso parar hasta volverte a ver y decirte todas esas palabras que siempre me calle. Todo por miedo a perderte, a que te arrebataran de mi vida como a todos los que una vez quise y querré.

No he arriesgado mi vida para quedarme a medio camino, para ser carroña de los animales en este bosque infernal. Ahora que estoy tan cerca, no voy a ceder.

_Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.  
Eres todo lo que mas quiero,  
pero te pierdo en mis silencios._

Vuelvo a pensar en todo lo pasado, y recuerdo todos los momentos en los que el silencio fue mi única respuesta. Cuanto siento no haber sido capaz de hablarte, de decirte lo que realmente sentía. Y es en este momento cuando me doy cuenta de lo cobarde que he sido. Quién lo diría, Uchiha Sasuke, el mismo vengador que deseaba única y exclusivamente la muerte de su hermano para sentirse realizado, le temía al amor. A sentirse correspondido, tras tantos años de silencioso sufrimiento.

Había sido muy injusto al pensar así. De ese modo conseguí acercarme más a mi objetivo, a costa de los sentimientos de alguien que siempre estuvo ahí. Ella era la única que derramó lágrimas por mí, tan sinceras y puras, tan amargas y dolorosas. Todas y cada una de ellas las sentía como si fueran mías.

_Mis ojos son dos cruces negras,  
que no han hablado nunca claro.  
Mi corazon lleno de pena,  
y yo una muñeca de trapo._

Meto mi mano en el bolsillo y de su interior saco una pequeña muñeca. Echa a mano, destrozada por los cinco años que han pasado desde que me la dio. Aun conserva su cabello rosado, su ropa rojiza, su bella sonrisa y sus ojos verdes. Como me alegro de que me regalara esa muñeca, su último regalo, una muñeca de trapo.

_Cada silencio es una nube que va  
detrás de mí sin parar de llorar.  
Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti  
que me escuche hablar la luna de enero  
mirándote a ti._

Suspiro hastiado, necesito volver a Konoha. No! Necesito verla a ella, necesito que me vuelva a llamar por mi nombre, que me diga que me quiere como la última vez que nos vimos y poder decirle lo mismo. Volver a oler aquel perfume a rocío que desprende su pelo rosado, ver sus mejillas sonrojadas al mirarla, besar esos labios rojizos.

_¿Y si no me perdona?_

Si no lo hace, mis razones para seguir con mi vida se habrán disipado. Ni tan si quiera la sed de venganza me alentará a seguir el camino. El pensar en ella era lo único que me mantenía unido a esta mísera vida. Y si ella me da la espalda, la poca luz que me quedaba se apagará.

_No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,  
tampoco a sus cuentos amargos.  
Pero el silencio es algo frío,  
y mis inviernos son muy largos.._

Me siento antes de que el cansancio se apodere totalmente de mí. Levanto mi mirada y veo como otra vez los copos de nieve caen, tapándome poco a poco con su manto. Mis manos caen a mis lados inertes, tan entumecidas que soy incapaz de moverlas. La situación de mis piernas es la misma. Entonces¿estoy condenado a morir aquí?

_Debe ser el castigo por haberla echo sufrir…_

_Y a tu regreso estaré lejos,  
entre los versos de algún tango.  
Por que este corazón sincero  
murió en su muñeca de trapo._

Poco a poco el sueño me va venciendo. Me parece oír el sonido de la nieve hundiéndose bajo los pasos de varias personas, y también sus voces. Seguro es fruto de mi imaginación. Con mis últimas fuerzas logro girar mi cabeza. La veo a ella, corriendo hacia mí, llorando a lágrima viva. Si tan si quiera tuviese fuerzas para mover mis brazos, la abrazaría y la colmaría de besos. De todos esos besos que le tuve que dar durante mis cinco años de ausencia.

Te aferras a mi cuerpo inmóvil, me impregnas de tus lágrimas y tu perfume a flor de cerezo. Me miras a los ojos, con una tristeza infinita. Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Intento abrir mi boca para decir algo, pero tu me callas con un beso.

Tus labios son tan cálidos y suaves. Me miras esperando que te replique, pero entonces me acerco a tu oído y susurro unas palabras gastando mis últimas energías antes de caer desmayado

"_Ai shiteru, Sakura…"  
_

……………………………………………………………

Yo! XD

Pss bueno, hace un par de días me baje el single del nuevo disco de LODVG (La oreja de Van Gogh) y me gusto tanto que decidí escribir un fanfic. No es gran cosa, pero yo me siento satisfecha de él.

A lo mejor Sasuke-kun me ha quedado un poco empalagoso (Inner¿Solo un poco?) ¬¬ ejem…Bueno, espero que os haya gustado a todos y que dejéis reviews¿ne?

Ja ne  
**Mitsuki Haruno**

_PD: A los lectores de Ryuusei, pronto lo continuaré, tener paciencia onegai! TxT _


End file.
